


Три сна

by Joringhel



Series: Люди и лисы [4]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ри Кою видит сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три сна

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертая история из цикла "Лисы и люди". Одним из самых популярных персонажей в китайской мифологии является лис-оборотень. Истории о них и дали вдохновение для фантазии: что, если в Саюнкоку тоже бродит свой оживший миф? Таких лисов там двое: Рейшин и Кою. Эти истории о них... И об особенных людях, встречающихся на их пути.

О лисах в Саюнкоку рассказывают многое, наделяя их подчас невероятным всемогуществом. Конечно, люди знающие только улыбаются в ответ на такие россказни: лисам не дано ни летать, подобно птицам, ни преодолевать огромные расстояния усилием мысли, ни даже читать в чужом сердце. Зато лисы способны исцелять раны, зачаровывать дух и лишать человека воли. Но даже они умеют не больше, чем им дано. А если лис откажется от обещания или нарушит слово, он навсегда потеряет волшебную силу.  
Что же до того, что лису порой случалось полюбить смертного и уйти за ним в солнечный мир из-под серебристой луны, так то, конечно, совсем уже детские сказки.

Первый сон пришел, едва луна пошла на убыль. Не минуло еще и недели с тех пор, как отряд Рана Шуэя выдвинулся в Зеленую провинцию.  
Ри Кою проснулся в своей постели в особняке Рейшина и первое время не мог понять, что именно его разбудило. А когда понял, то заварил особые травы, успокаивающие мятущийся дух, и с чашкой в руках вышел в сад под прохладный ветер и лунный свет. Ступая босиком по росе, он шел по саду и думал о том, что видел странный сон.  
О том, что лисы не видят снов.  
Это был первый сон за всю его жизнь, сон был полон опасностей и тревог, и сон был о Ране Шуэе.  
По всему выходило, что у Кою были все шансы проиграть пари: каждый день ему приходилось говорить о генерале Ране с императором и другими чиновниками и каждый день, в связи с этим, думать о нем. Одного этого хватило бы, даже если Кою и вправе был изгнать из головы прочие мысли о друге.  
Ночные видения встревожили его.  
Во сне он видел безмятежные луга Зеленой провинции: мягкие душистые травы, яркие цветы, высокие тонкие деревца, — полная спокойствия картина, вселяющая в душу уверенность и гармонию.  
Во сне он наблюдал со стороны, скрытый высокими деревьями на опушке многовекового леса, как отряд устраивается на привал. С шутками, байками и прибаутками, с дружескими подначками и веселым смехом они доставали из седельных сумок простую походную снедь и рисовое вино, расстилали плащи, отправляли самых младших наломать хвороста и принести воды, устраивались по парам, тройкам и большими компаниями в силу склонностей характера и отношений в отряде.  
Во сне он смотрел на Шуэя, держащегося одновременно словно бы со всеми, но и ни с кем, никого не выделяя и не отмечая, оставаясь командиром каждую минуту.  
Он мог только стоять и смотреть, и какая-то сила не давала ему сделать ни шагу.  
И когда один из юношей, в форме младшего по званию, поднес генералу чай, тот принял чашку, сопроводив жест чуть удивленным кивком: какая досада, не узнал в лицо. Шуэй поднес чашку к губам.  
Кою ощетинил хвосты: сама атмосфера изменилась, пасторальная безмятежность уступила место неясной тревоге.  
— Не пей! — хотел было крикнуть он, потому что должен был крикнуть, но уста его словно сомкнуло неизвестное заклинание.  
Он хотел броситься вперед и выбить чашку — как сделал бы любой на его месте, лишь заподозрив яд, — но не в силах был даже поднять руку. Ему оставалось только обреченно смотреть и умолять про себя:  
— Не пей...  
Он увидел, как Шуэй, почти уже сделав глоток, опустил руку с чашкой, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел на незнакомого ему воина взглядом, в которым звенела сталь.  
На этом сон кончился: собственное сердцебиение разбудило Кою, и он долго еще не мог уснуть в ту ночь, без конца думая о том, где сейчас Ран Шуэй и безопасен ли его путь.

Второй сон совпал с новолунием. Кою уснул в ту ночь на рабочем месте, на неудобном узком диване в кабинете, едва прикрывшись вышитым покрывалом. Проснулся от холода: покрывало сползло на пол, а в распахнутое окно пристально смотрел новорожденный серп луны. Кою лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, и старался запомнить до мельчайших деталей то, что увидел.  
Ему снилась война.  
Генерал Ран вел свой отряд в гущу сражения, и среди крестьян, вооруженных вилами и факелами, можно было рассмотреть и настоящих наемников, облаченных в доспехи и вооруженных гораздо более опасным оружием. Выходило, что слухи про мятежи в Зеленой провинции обернулись вовсе-то и не слухами.  
Этот бой Кою тоже наблюдал со стороны. Он обнаружил себя на черепичной крыше низенького крестьянского дома, судя по всему — местного кузнеца — и сидел там, поджав под себя ноги и нервно вцепившись в один из своих хвостов. Будучи еще лисенком, он жил на улице, на своей шкуре узнал, что такое гражданская война, и видел уже бунты, мятежи и восстания. Лисья память цепко держала эти воспоминания, но в ту пору собственное выживание тревожило его сильнее, чем жизни каких-то смертных. Сейчас же, вынужденный наблюдать со стороны за тем, как отважно генерал встречает в бою сразу трех наемников, привыкших действовать только слаженно и грубо, лис испытывал совершенно иные чувства.  
Шуэй в бою был так же безрассуден и необуздан, как и во всех остальных сферах жизни. Он всему отдавался с подкупающей искренностью и бесстрашием и, единожды поставив цель, не мог позволить себе отступить. Его упрямство было под стать лисьему, и подпитывалось огнем человеческого страстного сердца. Кою смотрел на него, замирая от восхищения, словно впервые разглядел в нем новые, незнакомые черты.  
Впрочем, именно так дела и обстояли.  
Его меч сверкал в свете крестьянских факелов, он был везде и всюду — казалось, нет ни единого слепого пятна на поле боя: всюду мог дотянуться его внимательный взгляд. На ходу, не спускаясь с коня, он подобрал второй меч и встретил новую группу любителей нападать толпой на одного уже двумя клинками. Левой рукой он фехтовал столь же хорошо, как и правой, и горе тем, кому довелось испытать это на себе.  
Со своей крыши Кою видел только одно слабое место его двуручной манере боя: занятые руки. Потому что острому лисьему взгляду открылось то, о чем не мог знать затянутый в водоворот боя Шуэй: притаившийся в окне дома на окраине лучник с арбалетом новой модели — из тех ужасных орудий, которые бьют не стрелами, а тяжелыми болтами, и пробивают броню даже на очень большом расстоянии.  
Свист рассекаемого таким болтом ветра мог уловить чуткий лисий слух, но в шуме боя, среди криков боли и стонов раненых...  
— Шуэй! — попытался крикнуть Кою, но, как и прежде, все было бесполезно. Он не смог выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Он попытался сдвинуться с места, но не смог пошевелиться.  
Как и в первом сне, ему оставалось только смотреть, как тяжелый болт летит в спину генерала.  
— Пожалуйста, обернись, — взмолился он, не размыкая губ. — Шуэй...  
Словно почувствовав что-то, Шуэй резко повернулся в седле. Меч в его левой руке описал высокую дугу и вонзился в грудь особо прыткому наемнику, попытавшемуся стянуть его с коня.  
Мгновением позже он поймал освободившейся рукой арбалетный болт.  
В следующее мгновение Кою проснулся от холода в своем кабинете в министерстве и до рассвета не смог уснуть обратно, равно как и изгнать тревожные мысли. Был этот сон вещим? В порядке ли его генерал?..

Третий сон пришел через месяц, на полную луну. Кою уже не удивился, обнаружив себя в парадной гостиной большого дома, принадлежащего человеку знатного рода, но совершенно не похожего на его собственные покои. В этом сне он оказался сидящим на низкой кушетке, украшенной шелком с кисточками, но явно оставался невидимым для двоих людей, склонившихся над доской для го.  
Одним из них был Ран Шуэй, и это тоже не вызвало удивления. Другого человека Кою не знал, но при взгляде на него ощутил смутную тревогу. У него было время осознать, что сны просто так не приходят, а значит, Шуэй снова в опасности. Но что могло угрожать ему здесь, когда он был явно желанным гостем в доме старого приятеля?  
Время шло, и медленная, вдумчивая партия близилась к завершению. Со своего места на кушетке Кою видел, что противник — его звали Ва, и он был заместителем губернатора Зеленой провинции — стремился захватить центр, в то время, как генерал вел решительную атаку на углы и весьма в этом преуспел. Черные камни Шуэя безжалостно захватывали в плен белые камни заместителя губернатора, и крепко удерживали захваченные территории. Наконец заместитель Ва поднял глаза от доски и вынужден был признать свое поражение.  
— Вы сильный игрок, Ран Шуэй. Приятно было снова убедиться в этом.  
— Однако вы, заместитель Ва, раньше играли осторожнее... На мой взгляд, выбранная вами тактика была ошибочной.  
— Я хочу предложить вам выбор, генерал Ран. Подумайте хорошенько, прежде чем принимать решение.  
— Мой выбор был сделан раньше, чем вы даже задумались о том, чтобы предать императора, заместитель Ва. Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, сколько людей за этой дверью, и что в саду и на крыше тоже ждут ваши наемники. Знаю я и о том, кто оказывал значительную финансовую поддержку мятежникам. Вы знаете, какой приговор вас ждет.  
— Только, если вы сможете что-то доказать, генерал Ран! — заместитель Ва неприятно рассмеялся. — А для этого вам нужно уйти отсюда живым.  
— Как пожелаете, — безмятежно улыбнулся Шуэй и опустил ладонь на рукоять меча.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в этот миг Кою наконец вспомнил, кто он такой.  
Он лис, а лисы умеют колдовать.  
И даже во сне, лишенный дара речи и возможности сделать хотя бы шаг, обреченный смотреть, как сражается с вдвое превосходящим его числом противником его смертный, он мог использовать свои чары, и его лунные глаза обратились к заместителю Ва.  
Тогда заместитель Ва поднялся со своего места и громким голосом отдал приказ, а потом опустился на колени и опустил голову.  
Меч генерала Рана даже не успел покинуть ножны.  
Последнее, что Кою видел перед пробуждением, — это недоуменный взгляд Шуэя.

Ран Шуэй и его отряд вернулись в столицу на исходе второго месяца. С ними приехал и бывший заместитель губернатора Зеленой провинции, обвиненный в предательстве, измене и подстрекательству к мятежам. Его ждал императорский суд и смертная казнь, а страну — некоторое время покоя и мира.  
Ри Кою дожидался его возвращения со спокойной душой. Снов он больше не видел, но и причин для волнения тоже больше не было. Казалось, сама судьба провела его вместе с Шуэем по опасной дороге и дала возможность помочь ему в решающий момент.  
Поэтому, когда Шуэй явился в оговоренное письмом время под старую цветущую сливу, Кою встретил его ясным и спокойным взглядом, в котором спала луна.  
— Итак?.. — спросил Шуэй, приближаясь непозволительно близко, хотя в столь поздний час вряд ли можно было опасаться встретить кого-то во дворцовом саду.  
— Твои три условия были соблюдены, — буднично сообщил Кою, не отводя взгляда. Серебристые хвосты его блуждали вокруг них в полуобъятии, поглаживая Шуэя по рукам и спине. — Я каждый день упоминал тебя в разговоре с разными людьми... Каждый день я думал о тебе... И трижды ты явился мне во снах.  
— Вот как... Значит, лисы все же могут видеть сны? — Шуэй взял его ладонь в свои и поднес к губам.  
— Иногда — могут.  
— И что же это были за сновидения?  
Кою развернул ладонь так, чтобы Шуэй мог прижаться к ней щекой.  
— В первом сне я видел, как новобранец пытался отравить тебя на привале.  
— И это действительно было так. Какая-то сила остановила меня, а я ведь почти выпил тот чай...  
— Во втором сне я видел тебя в бою, и арбалетный болт, летящий тебе в спину, — Кою вздрогнул от одного воспоминания, и Шуэй осторожно привлек его к себе.  
— Вот как... — проговорил он, улыбаясь. — И такое тоже было. И, веришь или нет, опять какая-то сила толкнула меня под руку, заставив обернуться и вовремя выпустить меч, ставший из подспорья помехой...  
— В третьем же сне... — продолжал Кою ровным голосом, — В третьем сне я был в той комнате, где ты выиграл в го у заместителя Ва, и слышал его речь от первого до последнего слова. А потом я зачаровал его и велел изменить свои приказы, а затем сдаться на твою милость.  
— Так вот кто вмешался в мою победу? — притворно возмутился Шуэй, но блеск веселья в глазах выдавал его с головой. — Впрочем, я только рад разделить ее с тобой. Выходит, что я трижды обязан тебе жизнью?  
— Не будем считаться. Ты же обещал вернуться ко мне живым. — улыбнулся Кою, и блеск луны в его глазах стал чарующе-нежным.  
— И я вернулся, — проговорил Шуэй, почти касаясь губами его губ. — Так что же... Ты дашь мне ответ?  
— Да, — коротко выдохнул Кою.  
И всевидящая луна скрылась за облаком, чтобы оставить их на некоторое время в тени высокого дерева наедине друг с другом.

О лисах в Саюнкоку давно уже забыли. Но говорят, что и по сей день то здесь, то там встречают особенных людей. Говорят, что у них лунные глаза и под их взглядом человек теряет рассудок, память и волю и становится их вечным рабом. Они могут выпить жизненную силу смертного за один поцелуй, но также их любовь может спасти жизнь и исцелить любые раны. Слово, данное лисом, нерушимо, иначе его покинет волшебная сила. Отличить от человека оборотня можно по хвостам, скрывающимся под одеждой.  
Говорят, они порой снимают маски. Говорят, порой они отдают свое сердце смертным, но только тем, кто этого достоин. Говорят, полная луна наделяет их особой силой.   
Впрочем, среди простого люда многое говорят. Да и важно ли это?


End file.
